Crybaby's Story
by DisneyDreamer123
Summary: They called her Crybaby, and she didn't fucking care. Let's see how this girl went from overemotional Crybaby, to a free will guided Mad Hatter. This is pretty much Crybaby: the Musical, taking inspiration from Melanie's songs and book to create a full musical, detailing Crybaby's story, from birth to Mad Hatter. Rated T, because HAVE YA HEARD THE SONGS! Updates will come back soon
1. Prologue

_Disclamer:I do not own Crybaby. Scene descriptions are in italics_

* * *

 _Closed curtains_

 **Offscreen Voice:** "Once upon a time, there was a girl. This was an ordinary girl, sorta, with a hard life, and overactive tear glands. This is who we are looking at. The girl who's emotional state got her the name

 _Crybaby."_

* * *

 _There is a woman on a bed. She appears to be in pain. A nurse is right next to her bed, kneeling on the ground. The background is that of a hospital_

 **Mrs. Martina:** "AAAAAAUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

 **Nurse:** "Calm down Mrs. Martina, just breathe"

 **Mrs. Martina** "CAN'T YOU TELL I'M GODDAMN TRYING!"

"THIS IS MY SECOND CHILD, SHOULDN'T THIS BE EASIER!"

 **Nurse:** " It doesn't really work like that Mrs. Martina"

 **Mrs. Martina:** "I DON'T CARE! MAKE IT WORK LIKE THAT!"

 **Nurse:** "It will be over soon, the baby has already crowned"

 **Mrs. Martina:** "WELL, HURRY IT UP!"

* * *

 _The room darkens, and brightens again. The woman is in her bed, with a young boy next to her_

* * *

 **Aaron Martina:** "Momma, when will I meet my new sibling?"

 **Mrs. Martina:** "Any minute Aaron, now could you light my cigarette?"

 **Aaron:** Sure"

 _The nurse comes onstage, holding a wailing baby in a pink blanket_

 **Nurse:** "It's a girl"

 _wails even more_

 **Mrs. Martina:** "Oh, man, she's a crybaby" _writes down name on piece of paper_

 **Offscreen Voice:** As the nurse went to go take care of her, no one noticed little Aaron has grabbed a pen, having heard his mothers conversation, went and wrote down just that in front of her given name, not knowing that this choice had so much impact on her life as a whole. He smiled proudly, thinking that he did what his mommy wanted, and officially named her

Crybaby Melody Erin Martina.

 _room darkens for next scene_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, this is my fan fiction! I know that this one is kind of short, but I promise it will get longer as I get more in depth with Crybaby's life. It will probably have 20 chapters, including this one. It will have the tracks not apart of the crybaby album, like Play Date, Bittersweet Tragedy, and Gingerbread Man, but I have ways to somewhat cleverly fit them in the story. So, enjoy!**

 **EDIT: Well, I just revamped my story less than 24 hours after it was posted. I changed it to look more like an actual musical, and I feel the script format will help the story later on. Please, review and have a good day/night!**


	2. Crybaby

_Italics are stage direction's._ Underlinded is singing.

* * *

 _Room brightens, revealing an older Crybaby, she looks about ten. Half of the set is a house, half is a school, but only the school portion is visible, the house part is dark_

* * *

 **Offscreen Voice:** As Crybaby grew, so did her pain. Constantly picked on, at home and school, even though she went by Melody, her inner Crybaby nature kept showing

* * *

 _we see Crybaby in the school half, surrounded by other children_

* * *

 **Young Crybaby:** _to the other kids:_ Hey, what's up?

 **Other Children:** Not you!\Stay away you freak!\Back off, emotions girl!/What are you gonna do, cry like the crybaby you are!

 **Y Crybaby:** _starts crying, then runs to the home portion of the stage_

 **Other Children:** CRYBABY! CRYBABY!

* * *

 _The school portion darkens, while the home portion lights up. Mrs. Martina is on the couch, holding a bottle, apparently unconscious, Mr. Martina is on the staircase, and Aaron is at a desk_

* * *

 **Y Crybaby:** Mom, the kids at school were picking on me again! _Finds out her mother's condition_ Mom? MOM! Dad, what's wrong with Mom!

 **Mr. Martina:** She'll be up in an hour or two, now go do your homework or something

 **Y Crybaby:** But I don't have any...

 **Mr. Martina:** JUST GO! And don't bother me, I have... Important business things to do in my bedroom. _mutters._ Damn attention seeking kids...

 _exits stage_

 **Y Crybaby:** Okay...

 _Aaron looks up from the desk, and see's Crybaby_

 **Aaron Martina:** Hey, Crybaby! Get over here!

 **Y Crybaby:** Please don't call me that...

 **Aaron Martina:** I can call you what I want! And besides, it's on your birth certificate. Now get over here!

 **Y Crybaby:** Okay... _walks to Aaron._ What did you need?

 **Aaron Martina:** Do my homework.

 **Y Crybaby:** But, we haven't covered that in class yet...

 **Aaron Martina:** JUST DO IT!

 **Y Crybaby:** Okay... _takes papers,_ _goes up the staircase, looks over the banister, and begins to cry._

* * *

 _Room darkens, then brightens again. Crybaby is at the desk in the home portion. The school portion is dark_

* * *

 **Offscreen Voice:** The only thing keeping this poor girl going was her passion project's. She used them to distract herself from the pressures of life. She has just finished working on her latest one, a tribute to her pain.

 **Mrs. Martina:** _enters scene_. Get to school Melody!

 **Y Crybaby:** Yes Mom. _picks up papers, puts them in a bag, and goes to the school portion, which lights up as the home portion's lights dim._

* * *

 _The other children are congregated around a piece of paper on a billboard._

 **Other Children:** This is so cool!/I am so auditioning/I'm going to juggle!/I can't wait!

 **Y Crybaby:** What's going on?

 **One of the Kids:** None of you biz, Crybaby!

 _The other kids leave, allowing Crybaby to walk up and see the paper_

 **Y Crybaby:** In School Talent Show? Maybe if I audition, they will stop picking on me!

 _She puts her name on the paper as the room darkens._

* * *

 _The room brightens, revealing Crybaby and the other children are sitting around an area with a mic. A boy is going back to sitting down, and there is an adult next to the area_

 **Teacher:** Great job David! Next we have... Melody Martina, with a song she wrote herself!

 _Crybaby gets in front, with shaking knees, she is clearly nervous_

 **Y Crybaby:** I put my heart and soul into this. I hope you like it.

You seem to replace  
Your brain with your heart  
You take things so hard  
And then you fall apart

You try to explain  
But before you can start  
Those cry baby tears  
Come out of the dark

Someone's turning the handle  
To that faucet in your eyes  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see

Your heart's too big for your body  
It's where your feelings hide  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see

They call you cry baby  
Cry baby  
But you don't even care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears

Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause you don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown

You're all on your own and  
You lost all your friends  
You told yourself that  
It's not you, it's them

You're one of a kind  
And no one understands  
But those cry baby tears  
Keep coming back again

Someone's turning the handle  
To that faucet in your eyes  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see

Your heart's too big for your body  
It's where your feelings hide  
They're pouring out  
Where everyone can see

They call you cry baby  
Cry baby  
But you don't even care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So you laugh through your tears

Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause you don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
You just let them drown

I look at you and  
I see myself  
I know you better  
Than anyone else

I have the same faucet  
In my eyes  
So your tears  
Are mine

They call me cry baby  
Cry baby  
But I don't even care  
Cry baby, cry baby  
So I laugh through my tears

Cry baby, cry baby  
Cause I don't even care  
Tears fall to the ground  
I just let them drown  
I just let them drown  
Cry baby, cry baby

 **Y Crybaby:** Thank you. _does slight bow_

 **Other Children:** _Silent for a moment, then starts shouting._ BOO!/ GO HOME, DWEEB!/ YOU SUCK!/NEVER SING AGAIN!

 **Teacher:** CLASS! That was very rude! Class! _Continues to get drown out by the children_

* * *

 _Crybaby runs off, and is now crying at the far end of the stage. The kids are still yelling bad remarks to her._

 **Y Crybaby:** But I don't even care... But I do, I do care! _Continues crying._

 **Offscreen Voice:** This was the day that changed Crybaby's perspective on the world. She tried being positive, it didn't work. So, she accepted the fact that not a lot of people were going to treat her with kindness, and respect. She might as well give up trying. But she can make it. Maybe. Its all a matter of time.

 _room darkens for the next scene_

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Told ya they would get longer. Anyways, hope you enjoyed! I tried to talk about her childhood as realistically as possible, while still making it work with the story. And, I will be answering every review I get, like other writers do. So, here they are!**

 **PrincessMarySea: Thanks! I'm honestly surprised someone didn't do it before me! (And yes, I checked) Please keep reading!**

 **That's it for reviews! Yes, there is only one, but this is my first story, and web shows is something where your fic can get lost, so, yeah. Come back next time!**


	3. Dollhouse

_Italics are stage directions._ Underline is singing.

* * *

 _The room brightens again, revealing that the set has been transformed into a full house set. A teenage Crybaby is on stage, along with a teenage Aaron, and Mrs. Martina_

* * *

 **Mrs. Martina:** Hurry! The photographer will be here in a hour! We have to show how perfect we are!

 **Aaron Martina:** Yeah, whatever. _procceds to slum on the couch_

 **Crybaby:** _turns to Mrs. Martina._ Perfect? You can't go an hour without a drink, Dad cheats on you every night, and Aaron's always stoned!

 **Aaron Martina:** Hey!

 **Crybaby:** Well, it's true!

 **Mrs. Martina:** Well, no one else knows that, do they? _Walks to_ _Crybaby, and puts her hands on her shoulders._ Let them see a perfect family, and let's keep the "problems" to ourselves, now shall we? _Crybaby looks to the audience with a pained expression on her face, then back at her mother. She slowly nods._ Good. Now, go put on that dress I bought you, and brush your hair. It looks much brighter brushed _walks away from her_

 **Crybaby:** Brown hair isn't bright to begin with.

* * *

 _She walks up the stairs, then goes through a door. The room darkens, then brightens again._ _She is at the top of the stairs, wearing a dress, watching the scene before her. Aaron's in a suit, and is once again on the couch,_ _holding a cigar, or what looks to be a cigar. Mrs. Martina is in a fancier dress._

* * *

 **Mrs. Martina:** Aaron, get up! She will be here any minute! And throw that thing away!

 **Aaron:** Whatever... _proceeds to do so_

 **Mrs. Martina:** Now where is your father?

 **Aaron:** Probably out fucking his ninth girl this week.

 **Mrs. Martina:** Aaron! He swore he wouldn't do that again!

 _cue Mr. Martina, walking onstage, but not before turning around and addressing someone off screen_

 **Mr. Martina:** I had a great time, see you next week! _turns to Mrs. Martina, who is glaring_

 **Mrs. Martina:** And you're late.

 **Mr. Martina:** Work took longer than expected! _mutters_ She could've been apart of it...

 **Mrs. Martina:** Ugh... _takes a flask out of her dress, then proceeds to drink._ Lets just get this over with. Melody come down, we can't be perfect without one of the kids.

 **Crybaby:** Coming...

* * *

 _She looks though the chaotic scene below. Mrs. Martina is bossing everyone around, Mr. Martina is firing back insults, and Aaron just looks dead inside. The music starts, as she looks directly at the audience, see starts to sing_

* * *

 **Crybaby:** Hey Girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family

 **Mrs. Martina:** Melody, get down here, the photographer will be here in five minutes!

 **Crybaby:** _starts down_ When you walk away, is when we really play, you don't here me when I say

Mom, _Mrs. Martina takes another drink,_ please wake up, Dad's _starts admiring a picture he took out of his wallet,_ with a slut, and your son is _Aaron is still slumming, holding another cigarette,_ smoking cannabis

No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens, _she's at the bottom off the stairs,_ Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen.

Places, places, get in your places, throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

 **Mrs. Martina:** Is everyone perfect? _everyone nods_ Good.

 **Crybaby:** Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister

 _everyone goes and sits on the couch, immediately fixing their posture, appearing perfect_

Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look the the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

 _quieter_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on

 **Mrs. Martina:** What's that picture of Honey?

 **Mr. Martina:** Nothing! Nothing...

 **Crybaby:** HA!

You're blinded by her jewelry

When you turn your back, _Mrs. Martina takes the flask from earlier, and drinks more._ she pulls out a flask, and forgets his infidelity

 _Three, sharp knocks are heard from offstage_

 **Mrs. Martina:** She's here!

 **Crybaby:** Uh, oh! She's coming to the Attic! Plastic, go back to being plastic

 _Mrs. Martina welcomes a woman with a camera, everyone turns to her._

 **Crybaby:** No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens,

 **Photographer:** So I was thinking the kitchen could be a nice place to take yo..

 **Mrs. Martina:** NO! I.. I mean, the living room's fine.

 **Crybaby:** One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen

 **Crybaby/Mrs. Martina:** Places, places, get in your places

 _the family starts to arrange themselves_

 **Crybaby:** Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

Everyone, thinks that were perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains

 **Crybaby/Photographer:** Picture, picture, smile for the picture

 **Crybaby/Mrs. Martina:** Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister

 **Crybaby:** Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains

 _a click is heard, and everyone disbands. The photographer talks to Mrs. Martina_

 **Crybaby:** D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

 _quieter_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

 **Photographer:** Well, here's your photo! You guys are a great family.

 **Crybaby:** Um, actually...

 **Mrs. Martina:** She's going to say we're perfect! Have a great day! _proceeds to push the photographer offstage. The others exit as well, leaving Crybaby the only one on stage._

 **Crybaby:** Hey girl...

Hey girl, open the walls, play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family

Places, places, get in your places, throw on your dress and put on your doll faces

Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains

Picture, picture, smile for the picture, pose with your brother won't you be a good sister

Everyone, thinks that we're perfect, please don't let the look through the curtains

D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

 _quieter_ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

* * *

 _Mrs. Martina enters again, she goes next to Crybaby_

* * *

 **Mrs. Martina:** What was that?

 **Crybaby:** Our "perfect" family photo. What else?

 **Mrs. Martina:** No, the little comment when she was leaving. What was that?

 **Crybaby:** Oh, that? I was just trying to give her a little insight to the true us. Too bad you ruined it.

 **Mrs. Martina:** NO! ITS A GOOD THING! To everyone else, we're perfect! We have a reputation, you were going to blow it! Don't throw that away, got that?

 **Crybaby:** _sighs_ Yes, mother.

 **Mrs. Martina:** Good. _takes the flask, and drinks for a minute until stopping._ Ugh! Empty. Go to bed Melody. I'm refilling. _walks offstage._

* * *

 _Crybaby starts up the stairs, then about halfway, she stops._

* * *

 **Crybaby:** _Noticeby slower than before._ D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees

 _the room darkens._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that turned out better than expected! Sorry for the long wait, like the previous chapter stated, I had low ideas, and no one replied to my call for help, so I had to make do. I get it, most of you come for YouTubers, not stories based of albums. I'm cool with it. I write so that the ideas in my head can flow out, and be shared with the world. Now, for reviews!**

 **A ghost (Guest) Awww, thanks! Please keep reading!**

 **Once again, only one, but what's a girl to do? Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Sippy Cup

_Italics is stage directions._ Underlined is singing.

* * *

 _The room brightens. Crybaby is sitting on the upstairs portion of the set, her legs dangling off the edge. She appears to be in a nightgown. The downstairs portion has become a kitchen._

* * *

 **Crybaby:** Blood still stains when the sheets are washed, sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up, and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.

 _Mrs. Martina enters, also in a nightgown. She is clutching a bottle, and walks like she's drunk._

 **Crybaby:** He's still dead when you're done with the bottle, of course it's a corpse that you, keep in the cradle. Kids are still depressed when you dress the up, syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

 _Mr. Martina enters the scene, woman in tow. They are laughing like their high, and are in evening clothes. Mrs. Martina gets up, and looks to her husband_

 **Mrs. Martina:** Edwin?

 **Mr. Martina:** B- Baby? Uh... This is not what it looks like!

 **Mrs. Martina:** NO! It's exactly what it looks like!

 **Woman:** Uh, should I go?

 **Mrs. Martina:** NO! And listen to me, mister.

Blood money, blood money, how did you afford this ring that I love honey? "Just another shift at the drug company"

 _to audience_ He doesn't think I'm that fucking dumb does he?

It doesn't matter what you pull up to your home, we know what goes on inside

 _Points to the woman_ You call that ass your own, we call that silicone.

 **Woman:** Uh, who's we?

 **Mrs. Martina:** _giggles_ Silly girl, with silly boys

 _Mrs. Martina is them able to tie them up, with some struggle._

 **Woman:** Stop! You will be haunted by what you've done!

 **Mrs. Martina:** What?

 **Woman:** _in desperation_ Blood still stains when the sheets are washed

 **Mrs. Martina:** Sex don't sleep when the lights are off

 **Woman:** Kids are still depressed when you dress the up

 **Mrs. Martina:** And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

 **Woman:** He's still dead when you're done with the bottle. Of course its a corpse that you keep in the cradle. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up.

 **Mrs. Martina:** Syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup

 _Mrs. Martina_ _looks around for something to do to them. A knife is in the area, which she grabs. She puts the woman at knife point._

 **Mrs. Martina:** Aww, you poor pathetic excuse for a woman. _grabs something from her pocket._ What's this? A small bottle? Of course you have some. You weakling on a

Pill diet, pill diet. If they give you a new pill then you will buy it. If they say to kill yourself then you will try it. All the makeup in the world won't make you less insecure.

 _Crybaby, previously quiet on the upstairs portion, gets up, and starts to come down._

You got weights in your pocket, when you go to the doctors, your favorite candy's cotton that's why all your teeth are rotten.

Silly girl, with silly boys.

 _Mrs. Martina takes the knife, and the stage darkens as we hear screaming. What's left is a woman and two bodies. She plants the knife in the fathers hand. And Crybaby saw the whole thing._

 **Crybaby:** _gasps_

 _Mrs. Martina turns to Crybaby._

 **Mrs. Martina:** Melody! What are you doing, you should be in bed!

 **Crybaby:** What. Just. Happened.

 **Mrs. Martina:** Nothing. Nothing at all. Now, Melody... _starts walking to her_

 **Crybaby:** NO! _runs from her._ This ruined everything that we still had! I guess like they say,

Blood still stains when the sheets are washed, sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up, and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup. He's still dead when you're done with the bottle, of course it's a corpse that you keep in the cradle. Kids are still depressed when you dress the up, syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup.

* * *

 _She pauses to take a breather, when Mrs. Martina comes behind her, and puts a rag over her mouth. We hear a couple muffled screams and protests in the form of arm wailing, but eventually, she passes out. The room darkens, then brightens again. The downstairs portion has been turned into a bedroom, and Crybaby is tied to her bed. Mrs. Martina is coming towards her, holding a sippy cup._

* * *

 **Mrs. Martina:** _grabbing Crybaby's throat._ Don't you worry, the nightmares are almost over

 **Crybaby:** No, wait, wait!

* * *

 _The contents are forced down her throat. The room darkens, the brightens again. The set is a living room again. Crybaby is at the top of the stairs, clutching her head. Aaron is at the desk, holding a small bottle._

* * *

 **Crybaby:** Aaron, what are _moans_ you doing?

 **Aaron:** Dad's suicide was the straw that broke this camels back! So I'm...

 **Crybaby:** Wait, suicide?

 **Aaron:** Yeah, apparently he went axe crazy last night. Killed himself and some girl he was using. So I'm joining him

 **Crybaby:** WHAT!

 **Aaron:** He was the only good thing in this life! Things have to be better in death than here. _proceeds to take pills._

 **Crybaby:** _gasps, then runs off._

* * *

 _The room darkens, then brightens again. We are back in Crybaby's room, she is racing to pack a suitcase. In her haste, she trips over a sippy cup. There is still some liquid in it_

* * *

 **Crybaby:** What the? _picks it up, and opens it._ Cough syrup? _realization._ And syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup...

Of course! Blood still stains when the sheets are washed, sex don't sleep when the lights are off. Kids are still depressed when you dress them up, and syrup is still syrup in a sippy cup...

Even more incentive to run. _goes to pack more clothes, only to trip again._

WHAT THIS TIME!. _picks up the piece of paper._ Aww, it's that song I wrote in 5th grade. It deserves a reprise _contines to pack._ They call me Crybaby, crybaby, but I don't even care...

 _pauses._ These lyrics need changing.

 _starts to finish up._ They call me Crybaby, Crybaby, but I don't fucking care! Crybaby, Crybaby, I laugh through my tears. Crybaby, Crybaby, but I don't fucking care! 

_goes to walk offstage_ Tears fall to the ground, I just let them drown...

* * *

 _the room darkens_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Surprise, I got it done early! Consider it payback for the really long wait last time. At lease this time I had ideas! :-D The whole Aaron committing suicide by taking pills thing is a head canon I saw on YouTube and was inspired by.**

 **And now, because I suck at authors notes, reviews!**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife: Aww, thanks! And I've practically memorized all the songs already, but thanks for the offer! And thanks for defying your usernames definition of life to check this out!**

 **itsKelsey (guest): Thanks! And that's a great idea, but when she ran, she dropped out of school, so it wouldn't work. But still a great idea!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Carousel

_Italics are stage directions._ Underlined is singing.

* * *

 _the room brightens. Crybaby looks just like she did when she left, and even still has her suitcase. She is walking through what looks like a carnival. Several people are there_

* * *

 **Crybaby:** _Trying to navigate._ Okay, where now? _in her haste, she rams into a boy. She falls_

 **Boy:** Oh, are you okay?

 **Crybaby:** Uh...

 **Boy:** Here, let me help you up. _does so, and notices her suitcase._ Wait, are you homeless?

 **Crybaby:** Huh? Oh, more like I ran away and I'm never going back

 **Boy:** A pretty girl like you shouldn't be sleeping on the streets! _takes her hand_. You can stay with me.

 **Crybaby:** Oh, okay. And you can call me Melody

 **Boy:** Oh, I'm Adam

 **Crybaby:** _sighs_ Adam...

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. We are now in a somewhat messy apartment. Crybaby is at a table, Adam is just walking in_

* * *

 **Adam:** Hey, Melody?

 **Crybaby:** Yeah?

 **Adam:** These past few days have been great, I'm loving every minute, and I want to continue it. Will you go out with me?

 **Crybaby:** WHAT! I barely see you! We know nothing on each other!

 **Adam:** I know, I know, but from the minute I saw you, I knew you were perfect.

 **Crybaby:** How do you know that?

 **Adam:** I can feel it! _Crybaby looks unconvinced._ Tell you what, let's go to that carnival we met at, get to know each other better, okay?

 **Crybaby:** Fine!

 **Adam:** Okay, let's go!

 _Adam exits_

 **Crybaby:** Oh Adam, why did you steal my cotton candy heart?

* * *

 _The room darkens, then brightens again. The stage is a now the carnival again. Crybaby and Adam are sitting on a bench._

* * *

 **Crybaby:** So... Uh, what do you do all day?

 **Adam:** College. I'm getting my english degree.

 **Crybaby:** That's cool...

 **Adam:** _notices upset expression she has._ Everything okay?

 **Crybaby:** No! _stands up_ Every single time I ask you about anything, you change topic

 **Adam:** _also gets up_ I just answered that question you just asked!

 **Crybaby:** Well, it seemed like an exception. Honestly,

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love I can never tell, I know. Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel.

Come, come one come all. You must be this tall _gestures to the top of Adams head._ To ride, this ride, at the carnival.

 **Adam:** Oh Melody! Here,  come take my hand, and run through playland! 

**Crybaby:** So high, too high, at the carnival.

 **Adam:** What?

 **Crybaby:** Simple. And it's all fun and games, till somebody falls in love. But you already bought a ticket and there's no going back now!

 **Adam:** Okay, now I'm confused.

 **Crybaby:** I'll just say it again. Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love I can never tell. I know. Chasing after you is like a fairy tale. But I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel.

 **Adam:** What are you saying?

 **Crybaby:** I'm saying, tell me more about yourself so we can make this work!

 **Adam:** Well, I... Hey look! A horse betting booth! _goes to the booth on the other side of the stage_

 **Crybaby:** _growls_ This horse is too slow. We're always this close. Almost, almost. We're a freak show.

 **Adam:** Come on!

 **Crybaby:** Right, right when I'm near, it's like you disappear. Where do you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freak show!

And it's all fun and games, till somebody falls, in love. But you already bought a ticket and there's no going back now.

 **Adam:** You didn't seen into the horse game. Want to go on the merry go round?

 **Crybaby:** Sure... _they walk to the carousel, and get on. Crybaby is on a horse, Adam is just standing._

While we're here, let's get to know each other!

 **Adam:** Uh...

 **Crybaby:** Ugh, here we go again! Always Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love I can never tell, I know. Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel

So?

 **Adam:** Uh... _checks phone._ Oh, look, just got a text, I gotta go!

 **Crybaby:** I didn't hear anything.

 **Adam:** It's on vibrate. Anyways, I've got to go. _gets off._ See you at home! _runs offstage._

 **Crybaby:** Ugh! _goes to get up, but then the ride starts._ Why did you steal my, cotton candy heart? You threw it in this damn, coin slot. And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck. Riding, riding, riding!

Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go. Will I catch up to love I can never tell, I know. Chasing after you is like a fairy tale, but I feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel.

* * *

 **Announcer:** The ride has now stopped, please get off

 _Crybaby gets off, then goes offstage. The room darkens, then brightens again. We are back in the apartment, but this time it's Adam at the table. Crybaby enters._

* * *

 **Adam:** Melody!

 **Crybaby:** We need to talk.

 **Adam:** About what?

 **Crybaby:** _sits down in the other chair, and takes Adam's hands._ If we open up some more, I think we can make this work.

 _the room darkens_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I bring you, Carousel! I'm starting to feel like every few days will be my update schedule from now on. Which means expect Alphabet Boy on Sunday or Monday, though, with school and all, this is subject to change.**

 **Review time!**

 **Wisteria (guest): Thanks! And like I said in the prologue, I feel play write fits the story better and helps it later down the line (like when I want two people singing one song) And I will be doing every released song. Here's the order,**

 **Crybaby**

 **Dollhouse**

 **Sippy Cup**

 **Carousel**

 **Alphabet Boy**

 **Bittersweet Tragety**

 **Dead to Me**

 **Soap**

 **Training Wheels**

 **Play Date**

 **Pity Party**

 **Tag You're It**

 **Milk And Cookies**

 **Cake**

 **Teddy Bear**

 **Gingerbread Man**

 **Pacify Her**

 **Mrs. Potato Head**

 **Mad Hatter.**

 **Hope that clears that up! And yes, I've heard of, and love, Panic at the Disco. My favourite is This Is Gospel.**

 **FanFictionBoutPJIsLife: No problem! Here's another one! And thanks!**

 **Anyways, I've got a** **question for the readers. Which song is you're favorite? I'll reveal mine with the next chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. Alphabet Boy

_Italics are stage directions._ Underlined is singing

* * *

 _the room brightens, and we are back at the apartment. It has been cleaned up a little bit. Crybaby is on the couch reading a magazine._

* * *

 **Adam:** _enters_ I did it!

 **Crybaby:** Did what?

 **Adam:** I got my degree! You are looking at a college graduate.

 **Crybaby:** Awesome! You really worked hard for this. Maybe afterwards you and me go out?

 **Adam:** There should be a "should" in between me and go, but sure!

 **Crybaby:** _groans_

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. They are in different chothes, and are sitting on the couch, watching tv_

 **Crybaby:** Ugh, I am so jealous of them!

 **Adam:** Are you sure you don't mean envious? They are not the same thing you know. I should know, I have a degree

 **Crybaby:** Ugh...

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. Everyone is in different chothes and positions. Crybaby's minding her own business on the couch, Adam walks in, and looks at what she's doing_

 **Adam:** Poetry huh?

 **Crybaby:** It helps me calm down, like songwriting

 **Adam:** But this one makes no sense!

 **Crybaby:** It doesn't have to, it's poetry

 **Adam:** _takes a piece of paper out of his pocket._ This is poetry that make's sense

 **Crybaby:** _sarcastically_ Yeah, I totally get it now.

 **Adam:** Great!

 **Crybaby:** _stares at him blankly for a moment, the responds._ You make zero sense sometimes

 **Adam:** The proper phrase is "no sense"

 **Crybaby:** _growls_

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. Everyone is in different chothes and positions_

 **Adam:** Hey Melody! _she looks up._ You dropped out of school, right? _Thinks a moment, then nods._ Well, I was thinking I could tutor you on the English you missed out on, it is what I'm qualified for.

 **Crybaby:** I don't think that's a good...

 **Adam:** Then It's settled! We'll start tommorow. I'll be right back, I have to get supplies! _leaves_

 **Crybaby:** Uh... But I didn't say... Ugh, when will he listen?

* * *

 _the room darkens, then... well, you probably get the gist by now_

 **Adam:** Ready to start?

 **Crybaby:** I never signed up for this.

 **Adam:** _sits next to her._ Okay, let's review some...

 **Crybaby:** NO! I've had it! You didn't even think about how I felt!

 **Adam:** I was simply trying to give you some help...

 **Crybaby:** THAT I NEVER ASKED FOR! _stands up_ All week you have been yelling at me for the slightest slip up! What's with that?

 **Adam:** You weren't speaking properly, I was fixing it!

 **Crybaby:** Oh, so I'm a toy you can fix now! For the record, it's called slang, and I don't care!

 **Adam:** You seemed ashamed when I corrected you that first time

 **Crybaby:** That was annoyance! And for the... Wait, ashamed?

 **Adam:** _finally stands up._ Yeah, so?

 **Crybaby:** So? SO? This wasn't about help at all, was it? You were trying to boost your ego, weren't you?

 **Adam:** So what if I was? And before you speak again, you desperately needed it anyways.

 **Crybaby:** Okay, they you go again! You're Always aiming paper airplanes at me when you're around!

You build me up like building blocks just so you can bring me down

Well listen here! You can crush my candy cane but you'll never catch me cry

If you dangle that diploma and I deck you don't be surprised

 **Adam:** Wait, baby...

 **Crybaby:** NOPE! Look, I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me, I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy!

You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry

 **Adam:** You hate my poems?

 **Crybaby:** _groans_ Fuck all you're ABC's, alphabet boy! 

I'm not a little kid now! Watch me get big now! Spell my name on a fridge now, with all your alphabet toys! You won the spelling bee now! But are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground, little alphabet boy!

 **Adam:** Look baby, I'm really sorry, I just wanted a pretty face like yours to not be ridiculed at! Its happened!

 **Crybaby:** Here you go again! Lookie here, _makes sure they have eye contact,_ Apples aren't always appropriate apologies!

Butterscotch and bubblegum drops are bittersweet to me!

 **Adam:** You know you're immature, right?

 **Crybaby:** Ugh... You call me child while you keep counting all your coins! But you're not my daddy and I'm not you're dolly and your dictionary's destroyed!

I know my ABC's, yet you keep teaching me, I say fuck your degree, alphabet boy! _grabs a piece of paper off the table._ You think you're smarter than me with all your bad poetry _waves the paper in his face, then grabs a lighter and burns it._

 **Adam:** No!

 **Crybaby:** Fuck all your ABC's, alphabet boy! I'm not a little kid now! Watch me get big now! Spell my name on the fridge now, with all your alphabet toys! You won the spelling be now, but are you smarter than me now? You're the prince of the playground, little alphabet boy!

 **Crybaby:** Well?

 **Adam:** Oh, so its confession time now? Okay, I only took you off the streets because I could use you! Use you're pretty, starving face as an excuse to get out of class! I could say I was nursing you back to health, and tutoring you! After I graduated, I figured I could use you as a test run for when I started teaching! And maybe some sex here and there, who knows!

 **Crybaby:** And what made you think I would comply?

 **Adam:** I figured a dropout would just ask for my help! I thought you were naïve enough to go with it!

 **Crybaby:** Well, you forgot one thing...

I'm not a little kid now. Watch me get big now. Spell my name on a fridge now, with all your alphabet toys. You won the spelling bee now, but are you smarter than me now? You're the Prince of the playground, little alphabet boy!

 **Adam:** Where will you go without me!

 **Crybaby:** I'll get my own apartment! With the money you will give me so I won't file for a restraining order!

 **Adam:** Melody!

 **Crybaby:** And for the record, according to my birth certificate, my name's Crybaby! Now pay up! l feel a few thousand will be enough...

 **Adam:** Fine, I'll get you a bank account, and send over a check, happy!

 **Crybaby:** I'm pacifyed for now, alphabet boy.

* * *

 _The room darkens, then brightens again. Crybaby has her suitcase, and looks ready to go._

 **Adam:** _Walks in, and gives something to her._ Here, Crybaby, it has 10,000 dollars on it.

 **Crybaby:** Bye, I hope I never see you again! _Exits_

 **Adam:** _watches her go_... I've made a terrible mistake.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: Welcome to the author's note for Alphabet boy! I thought I would get this out tomorrow, but I guess I was fueled for awhile! Adam is a jerk, isn't he? Anyways, reviews!**

 **Wisteria: Thanks! I'm glad you're sisters enjoying it too, cause that's what its about! Meaning I write so people can enjoy it, in case it isn't clear. Though, it probably was, so... And, my favorite has to be Mrs. Potato Head, because... I just like it, I guess? But I agree, they're all awesome! And I don't play an instrument, unless you count my singing voice!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Thanks! I adore the double feature, and it gave me tons of ideas for those chapters! Also, Bombs on Monday isn't going to be a chapter, because I am only doing realeased ones (if I do the unreleased ones, it will never end!) Maybe I'll do a series of one shots on them, but who knows?**

 **Now that that's said and done, I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Bittersweet Tragedy

_italics are stage directions_ Underline is singing

* * *

 _the room brightens, revealing a new, spotless apartment. Crybaby is walking in with her suitcase_

 **Crybaby:** Yeah, my own place, my own rules, freedom

 _A cute ringtone is heard. It kinda goes like this: "da-da da-da-da,da-da da-da-da,"_

 **Crybaby:** _answers_ What?

 **Adam (off stage):** Melody! Sorry, Crybaby? Please take me back, I didn't know I needed you till...

 **Crybaby:** Youu seriously think you can win me back with a phone call, bastard? Not gonna happen. _hangs up._ Ugh, men sometimes

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. Crybaby is walking onstage_

 **Crybaby:** Okay, now that my chothes are put away, time to get some food. Where should I go this time...

 _da-da da-da-da, da-da da-da-da_

 **Crybaby:** Ugh, what now? _Answers_ Are you the pizza guy or something?

 **Adam (offstage again):** Crybaby, look, if you would just listen to what I have to say...

 **Crybaby:** Wow, it takes multiple calls to convince you to knock it off, I'll say it again. Knock it off!

 _hangs up._

Will he get I'm just not interested?

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. Crybaby is lounging._

 **TV (offstage)** f the climate rose by just 2°...

 _a-a-a-a,_ _b-b-b-b_

 **Crybaby:** Adam: Please please please please... Seriously, ten times? He's getting desperate

 _knocks are heard_

Come in!

 **Delevery guy:** Delevery for... Crybaby?

 **Crybaby:** Right here

 **Delevery guy:** Here, and... Is that seriously your name?

 **Crybaby:** Yeah, so?

 **Deleverly guy:** Okay... _leaves_

 **Crybaby:** _opens._ Flowers and chocolate? Seriously? Who does that anymore? _picks something up._ Aww, a card.

Please, please, please, please, please! -Adam

Well, sense he doesn't know the meaning of no, might as well teach that smug alphabet boy.

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. We are back in Adam's messy apartment, which has only gotten worse. Adam is at the table, nervously tapping his fingers. Crybaby storms in_

 **Crybaby:** ADAM!

 **Adam:** _stands up._ Crybaby! Oh am I glad to see you!

 **Crybaby:** You don't get it.

 **Adam:** Don't get what? That I've been missing out the whole time and should of taken you while I had the chance!

 **Crybaby:** NO! The calls, texts, and outdated wooing tactics that don't even work anymore have got to stop!

 **Adam:** But Crybaby, I know now that you were the best part of my life!

 **Crybaby:** And you're the worst part!

 **Adam:** What?

 **Crybaby:** Listen up, since you obviously don't get it, let me sum it up for you

Sweet boy, straight out of a movie screen, candy hearts and chocolate dreams.

 **Adam:** Ha! So you do like me!

 **Crybaby:** Did! Anyways, I met, my prince upon a popcorn ball, he held my heart and let it go.

 **Adam:** What?

 **Crybaby:** Ice cream, upon a summer's day. Beginning sweetness never stays. Melting through the cracks in my hand. I guess I held on for too lo-oong

 **Adam:** Yeah, and what's that supposed to mean?

 **Crybaby:** Ugh. Well I'm do-one. I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of m-ee-e! And I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of me.

 **Adam:** I don't care what you say! I'm still totally into you, and I'll never stop!

 **Crybaby:** But our relationship was toxic! _exhales deeply._ You speak, sour lemonade to me. The bitter taste won't let me be. 

One kiss,

 **Adam:** Wait, we kissed?

 **Crybaby:** Ugh, was supposed to be so sweet, but I found grapefruit in your teeth

 **Adam:** Seriously, when did we kiss?

 **Crybaby:** It's a figure of speech. As I was saying, Old gum, is all you'll ever be to me. I spit you out and brushed my teeth. Melting through the cracks in my hand, I guess I held on for too lo-o-ong. 

Well, I'm d-oone! I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of m-ee-e! And I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of me.

 **Adam:** So, you're not into me.

 **Crybaby:** Seriously? Well, listen here.

Enough of your bittersweet. Your sugar rots my teeth. Clogs up my arteries

 **Adam:** All sugar does that.

 **Crybaby:** Ugh. Your bittersweet shit is a trage-dd-y. 

I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of m-ee-e! And I'm done, with your bittersweet, bittersweet, traged-dy! It's no fun! When I'm sitting all alone, you're right in front of me, you're right in front of me

Get the picture?

 **Adam:** So, you're really over me.

 **Crybaby:** Duh, about time you noticed.

 **Adam:** And yet, you still wear that bracelet.

 **Crybaby:** Well, uh... It's genuine cubic zirconium, you don't throw away cubic zirconium like that.

 **Adam:** Seems to me like you're in denial

 **Crybaby:** What? Well... UGH! _storms of_

 **Adam:** It's okay, she digs me.

 _the room darkens_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, that was Bittersweet Tragedy! Sorry it was shorter than normal, sometimes they need to be short though, so you can get across what you're trying to say. Anyways, reviews (4 reviews! New record)**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife: Unreleased or not, it's a great song, don't worry about it. And thanks!**

 **itsKelesy (guest): Aww, thanks! And like I said before, my fave is Mrs. Potato Head. Can't wait to get to that chapter, I have some good ideas for it!**

 **a ghost (guest): Thanks! And those are all really good songs!**

 **Wisteria (guest): Thanks!**

 **Have a great day/night, and hope you enjoyed!**


	8. Dead to Me

_italics are stage directions_ Underlined is singing

* * *

 _the majority of the room brightens, and we are back in Crybaby's apartment. She is pacing back and forth_

 **Crybaby:** I don't get it! I'm over him, and yet I still have his stuff! It's because it's valuable, right? Genuine cubic zirconium, but what if? _grabs the wrist with the bracelet._ I'm tired of this, I'm tired of him, and yet I still keep it on. What's wrong with me?

 _the rest of the room brightens, showing the Delivery guy._

 **Delivery Guy:** Look lady, I just came to deliver a pizza, so... Are you going to pay or not?

 **Crybaby:** Who does he think he is? Messing with a girl's emotions like that, and he knows I'm over emotional! My name is Crybaby, godammit!

 **Delivery Guy:** Yes yes, I'm sorry about your no good ex, but can you just pay already?

 **Crybaby:** Oh, right _Gives money to the guy._ So, anyways, _starts pacing again_

 _he slowly backs up offstage_

 **Crybaby:** He was a total verbal abuser, a jerk with a heart of jerk, a egomaniac who cared only for his image! How was I into him!

 _pauses_ Well, he wasn't like that at first, he seemed nice. He took me off the streets. Ugh, but it was all an act! What can I do to stop...

 _da-da da-da-da, da-da da-da-da_

 **Crybaby:** What!

 **Adam:** Crybaby..

 **Crybaby:** Ugh, why do you keep calling! I'm not into you!

 **Adam:** Really?

 **Crybaby:** YES REALLY! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DICK!

 **Adam:** Jeeze, that was harsh!

 **Crybaby:** GOOD! _hangs up_

 **Crybaby:** I really need to block his number. _thinks for a moment._ Maybe I can use that as my first step to end his influence, to killing him in my mind...

 _stares at the phone for a moment._ My condolences, I'll shed a tear with your family. I'll open a bottle up, pour a little bit out in your memory. I'll be at the wake dressed in all black,I'll call out your name but you won't call back. I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye, 'Cause baby you're dead to me.

 _doee something with the phone._ Okay, step one is complete, and now _picks up pic of Adam._ I need to kill you. That's the only way to get you out of my head. Oh I need to kill you, to silence all the "sweet little things" you said. I really want to kill you. Wipe you off the face of my earth. And bury your bracelet _takes off bracelet_ Bury your bracelet _throws it on the ground_ Six feet under the dirt _stomps on it, you can hear it shatter_

Rainy days and black umbrellas. Who's gonna save you now. Can you change from underground. _takes the picture, and rips it in half_

My condolences, _takes knife, and stabs the box of chocolates_ I'll shed tear with your family. _decapites the flowers, using same knife._ I'll open a bottle up, _takes a bottle_ Pour a little bit out in your memory. _pours it's contents on the stage._ I'll be at your wake dressed in all black, I'll call out your name but you won't call back. _stabs a card._ I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye. _drops flower vase_ 'Cause baby you're dead to me. I'll mourn when you go. 'Cause baby you're dead to me. _thuds are heard_ I'll mourn you when you go.

 **Adam:** _enters_ Crybaby, why did you block me? _Notices damage._ Woah, what happened here? Are those my flowers!

 **Crybaby:** Funny you mention that. _turns to Adam._ Listen, I need to say I'm sorry,

 **Adam:** Great! For what?

 **Crybaby:** _laughs._ That's the only thing you say when you lose someone.

 **Adam:** What!

 **Crybaby:** I used to say I'm sorry, For all of the stupid shit you've done. _approaches Adam._

 **Adam:** Woah babe, you're scaring me.

 **Crybaby:** So now I'm really sorry, Sorry for being the apologetic one. But if I told you again, if I told you again, You would think I was crazy.

 **Adam:** _scared, starting to back up._ Wait, baby, what's going on? What's wrong with you!

 **Crybaby:** I AM NOT YOUR BABY! And nothing's wrong with me, I've just realized how to get that into your head! So, "baby"

My condolences, I'll shed a tear with your family.

 **Adam:** What?

 **Crybaby:** I'll open a bottle up, Pour a little bit out in your memory. I'll be at the wake dressed in all black, I'll call out your name but you won't call back. I'll hand a flower to your mother when I say goodbye, 'Cause baby you're dead to me.

 **Adam:** You, you mean that in a completely metaphorical way, right?

 **Crybaby:** I'll mourn you when you go. Baby you're dead to me. I'll mourn you when you go. 'Cause baby you dead to me.

 **Adam:** _panacking_ Again, completely metaphorical, right?

 **Crybaby:** How's this for metaphorical? _grabs knife._ Get out, or I will use this! Oh, and be sure to leave me alone!

 **Adam:** Yes madam! _runs offstage._

* * *

 **Crybaby:** _laughs_ This is getting good! He'll never bother me again! Hopefully. _sits on the couch._ I need a break from romance. A small one. Maybe tommorow I'll get back on it...

 _the room darkens_

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: That was Dead to Me! Sorry it took so long, I got hit with the curse known as writer's block, a terrible epidemic effecting writers all over the world! Symptoms include: loss of ideas, loss of drive to write, constantly delaying yourself from writing, the list goes on! The only cure is to finish the chapter! But, now that that's over with, reviews!**

 **Wisteria (guest): Thanks for the virtual bunny! I named her Wisteria, and she's now on my profile, if you want to check it out. She helped me overcome my writers block!**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife: I always blast Melanie. All of her songs are great! And that's pretty much how Crybaby feels, complete with feelings of being stalked. He's a creep. And you won't be disappointed! I think.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Soap

_Italics are stage directions._ Underline is singing

* * *

 _the room brightens, revealing a park set. There are lots of people. Crybaby is at a snack shack._

 **Crybaby:** _leaves cart_ Yes! Gotta love me some hot dogs.. _bumps onto someone._ _the hot dog goes flying._ Hey, what gives! _looks up, and_ _gasps_

 **Another Boy:** Miss?

 **Crybaby:** Uh... _mutters_ What is with me running into hottie's?

 **Other Boy:** What?

 **Crybaby:** AH! Um, here's my number! _leaves paper, then runs off._

 **Other Boy:** What just happened?

* * *

 _the room darkens, the brightens again. Crybaby is pacing around in her house_

 **Crybaby:** How could I be such an idiot! Everyone knows to keep it under the radar when you meet someone! And just randomly giving my number? Who does that! Ugh, I must of looked so stupid around him!

 _da-da da-da-da, da-da da-da-da._

 _Picks up._ Yes?

 **Other Boy (off stage):** Hello, is this the right number?

 **Crybaby:** _shyly, then nervously._ Depends... On who you trying to call, obviously! _giggles._

 **Other Boy (off stage** **):** Okay... Well, I'm trying to call this girl I ran into today.

 **Crybaby:** Well, you've called the right number!... Um... How come you're calling?

 **Other Boy (off stage):** We never got introduced. I'm Johnny, and you are?

 **Crybaby:** Melody.

 **Johnny (off stage):** Melody. Nice name.

 **Crybaby:** Uh... You too..

 **Johnny:** So, I was thinking, maybe we could go out tonight, get to know each other a little more...

 **Crybaby:** Like, a date? _immediately facepalms_

 **Johnny (off stage):** Uh... I'll text you the details later. Or I could just tell you...

 **Crybaby:** _hangs up._ Ugh, me and my big mouth! This is getting worse and worse by the minute! I totally sounded pushy, and who wants to go out with, or even be near a pushy girl!

 _a-a-a-a b-b-b-b_

 **Crybaby:** New text? Hm... _checks phone._ 246-7810: So, there's this restaurant downtown, over on fifth street. I got reservations. See you at 7: 55? (Only time I could get).

Whelp, better get ready... Starting with a quick mouthwash...

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. The set is kinda like a fancy diner. People as in the surrounding tables/booths. Johnny is in the one in the middle. Crybaby walks in._

 **Johnny:** Hey Melody.

 **Crybaby:** _sits across from him._ Hey.

 **Johnny:** Pretty nice place, huh?

 **Crybaby:** Doesn't really look like a place where you'd have to reserve a table

 **Johnny:** Uh... Hey Waiter! A couple of drinks over here!

 **Crybaby:** Johnny, I don't turn 21 till next month.

 **Johnny:** Really? Waiter! Make that one drink!

 **Crybaby:** You know, you're pretty nice for a guy I ran into.

 **Johnny:** _Looks toward Crybaby:_ Really?

 **Crybaby:** Yeah, after last time, I seriously thought I couldn't lo... _quickly covers her mouth._

 **Johnny:** Melody?

 **Crybaby:** I have to go! _gets up, and runs out._

 **Johnny:** Wait, was it something I said?

* * *

 _the room darkens, then brightens again. Crybaby is in her bathroom, over the sink._

 **Crybaby:** There I go again, running my mouth! I've probably ruined all my chances! I should of at least come up with an excuse!

 _da-da da-da-da, da-da da-da-da_

 **Johnny:** Are you okay?

 **Crybaby:** Yeah, yeah, its just... Think I just remembered something. I think I left the faucet running _Hangs up._ Now my words are filling up the tub. Darling, you're just soaking in it, But I know you'll get out the minute, You notice all your fingers pruning up.

I'm tired of being. Careful, tiptoe, Trying to keep the water warm. Let me under your skin. Uh oh, there it goes, I said too much it overflowed. Why do I always spill? _fills up sink_

I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke, Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap. I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke,Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap.

 _takes a bar of soap, and thinks for a moment_ Should I do this? Wait, yeah, Think I got myself in trouble, So I fill the bath with bubbles. Then I'll put the towels all away. Should've never said the word "love", Threw a toaster in the bathtub. I'm sick of all the games I have to play.

I'm tired of being, Careful, tiptoe, _walks around on tiptoes for a moment_ Trying to keep the water warm. Let me under your skin. Uh oh, there it goes, I said too much it overflowed. Why do I always spill?

I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke, Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap. I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke, Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap.

Yeah, I'm doing it. _procceds to practically destroy the soap in her mouth. She does this several times, and then spits into the sink_

I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke, Now I gotta wash, wash mouth, mouth with soap. I feel it coming out my throat, Guess I better wash my mouth out with soap. God I wish I never spoke, Now I gotta wash my mouth out with soap.

 **Crybaby:** That's better. Maybe tommorow I won't have to do this!

* * *

 _the room darkens, then half of it brightens again. Crybaby walking to a door_

 **Crybaby:** I think this is the place... _knocks on door._

 **Johnny:** _opens door._ Hello?

 **Crybaby:** Hey, Johnny?

 **Johnny:** Melody! What brings you here?

 **Crybaby:** I just came to apologize for leaving so soon from dinner the other night

 **Johnny:** Don't worry! Just come in.

 **Crybaby:** Okay... _walks through the door. The room darkens._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: I feel you coming down the scroll, guess you're at the Author's Note for Soap!** **What did you think? I thought it was my cheesiest chapter yet, but let me know! I also have another question. Is there anything I need to improve on, to make this the best it can be? Now, reviews!**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife: Aww, thanks!**

 **Wisteria (guest): No prob! And yeah, our virtual bunnies can totally play! Just head over to my profile, they can hang out there! And thanks!**

 **A ghost (guest): Thanks!**

 **Now, hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Training Wheels

_italics are stage directions._ Underline is singing.

* * *

 _The room brightens. We are in a much cleaner house than before. Crybaby is on a couch, and Johnny is beside her._

 **Crybaby:** Johnny?

 **Johnny:** Can we talk later? My show's on.

 **Crybaby:** But this is kinda important!

 **Johnny:** Ugh, fine _turns off TV, then turns toward Crybaby._ Spill

 **Crybaby:** Okay, _fast talk,_ Areyoutakingusseriously?

 **Johnny:** Huh?

 **Crybaby:** I said, are you taking us seriously?

 **Johnny:** Why wouldn't I?

 **Crybaby:** I don't know, because we've been dating for two months and we still haven't taken the next step?

 **Johnny:** We've kissed plenty of times!

 **Crybaby:** _stands up, starts glaring at Johnny_ _._ The other next step?

 **Johnny:** Oh, right. I don't know, isn't it kinda... too soon?

 **Crybaby:** Most serious relationships have it in the first month or so!

 **Johnny:** Uh... Can you go home? I need some time to think about this.

 **Crybaby:** Fine! _storms out._

* * *

 _they room darkens, the brightens again. We are still at Johnny's house. Johnny is pacing across the floor. Crybaby walks in._

 **Crybaby:** Well?

 **Johnny:** I... I don't know.

 **Crybaby:** What do you mean you don't know! I gave you ample time!

 **Johnny:** Look, with my first girlfriend, we waited a year before this!

 **Crybaby:** And how did that work out?

 **Johnny:** _sadly_ She broke up with me within a week of it.

 **Crybaby:** Exactly! Do you want that to happen again?

 **Johnny:** Uh... Why are you being so pushy about it?

 **Crybaby:** Because I feel we are ready!

 **Johnny:** Why? I don't feel ready!

 **Crybaby:** Too put it simply, Riding down, riding down. My hand on your seat, the whole way round. I carry band-aids on me now. For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground

 **Johnny:** Simply? How is that simple?

 **Crybaby:** Let me finish next time! Anyways, Wheels aren't even touching the ground. Scared to take them off but they're so worn down. Promise I won't push you straight to the dirt, If you promise me you'll take them off first.

 **Johnny:** Huh?

 **Crybaby:** I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you

I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you

 **Johnny:** That's pretty and stuff, but I still don't think I can. I can't

 **Crybaby:** Yes you can! And you better think it too before I blow up.

 **Johnny:** What?

 **Crybaby:** Well... Letting go, letting go. Telling you things you already know. I explode, I explode. Asking you where you want us to go.

 **Johnny:** Well, that sure sounds like you.

 **Crybaby:** _giggles_ You've been riding two wheelers all your life. It's not like I'm asking to be your wife. I wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say. Is this coming off in a cheesy way?

 **Johnny:** _Emile's_ Only a little bit.

 **Crybaby:** _smiles back_ I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you.

I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you.

 _Johnny grabs Crybaby's arm, and pulls her into a dance, moving slowly with the music._

 **Johnny:** Love everything you do. Let me ride my bike with you. No training wheels left for you

 **Crybaby:** I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you.

I Love everything you do. When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do. I wanna ride my bike with you. Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you. I'll pull them off for you.

* * *

 **Johnny:** You know what? _stops dancing with Crybaby._ I'm ready. Let's go.

 **Crybaby:** Okay! _excitedly smiles and points towards Johnny, facing the audience_

 _Johnny takes Crybaby's hand, and they exit the stage. The room darkens. What, you thought I would show it?_

* * *

 _The room brightens, Crybaby and Johnny come back onstage. They are visibly very excited. Practically bouncing as they go to the center of the stage._

 **Johnny:** That was the best! I can't believe I was hesitant!

 **Crybaby:** _laughs_ Told ya!

 **Johnny:** _laughs back_ Yeah, you were right. I can't wait for next time!

 **Crybaby:** Uh huh... _starts slowing down._ Next time. Well, I'll see you later!

 **Johnny:** Bye Melody! _skips offstage_

 **Crybaby:** _contemplating_ Why did that feel... wrong? Oh, what the hell, it's probably nothing.

 _the room darkens._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOLY CRAP IT'S FINALLY DONE! I'm super sorry for making you guys wait, my writer's block relapsed. (For a list of possible symptoms, go to chapter 9: Dead to Me) I really hope you enjoyed. Onto reviews!**

 **Wisteria (guest): I'm glad you liked that chapter so much. It really means a lot to me. And Melanie was FANTASTIC on the Voice, she so should have won! And hop (pun very much intended) over to my profile when you want to have that virtual bunny play date!**

 **FanFiction'BoutPJIsLife: Aww, thanks! I'm glad you like this**

 **olivialovesbooks: Thanks! I hope you like the rest!**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and be on the lookout for more content coming your way!**


	11. Play Date

_Italics are stage directions._ Underlined is singing.

* * *

 _the room brightens. We are in Crybaby's house. She is eating, when her phone rings._

 _da-da da-da-da da-da da-da-da_

 **Crybaby:** Who is it now? _looks down._ Oh hey, it's Johnny!

 **Johnny (offstage):** Hey baby, do you want to come over?

 **Crybaby:** Um, sure. Is this going to be anything like last time?

 **Johnny (offstage):** What? No! _she sighs in relief_ It's going to be even better! _she freezes_

 **Crybaby:** Oh... See you soon. _she hangs up, then buries her head in her hands_ I just don't know anymore... _she gets up, takes one last look at her phone, then runs offstage. The room darkens._

* * *

 _The room brightens. We are now at Johnny's house, his bedroom to be exact. Johnny is on the bed, and is shirtless._

 **Johnny:** Now wasn't that fun?

 **Crybaby:** _looks back at Johnny, a little uncertain._ Yep!

 **Johnny:** _flops down_ I just have to say, these last few weeks have been great! I don't know what I'd do without you.

 **Crybaby:** Sometimes I wonder the same thing.

 **Johnny:** _sits up_ What do you mean?

 **Crybaby:** Its just that... I love you, but, sometimes, when...

You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away

You tell me to come over, there's some games you want to play 

I'm walking to your house, nobody's home 

Just me and you and you and me alone 

**Johnny:** And that's a good thing, right?

 **Crybaby:** Sometimes, it feels like

We're just playing hide and seek 

It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you 

I don't want to play no games 

I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you 

**Johnny:** Wait, this isn't fun? Do you want to talk about it? Or, you know, we could always just get back on it...

 **Crybaby:** What! Just, I need to go. _runs offstage_

 **Johnny:** Wait, Babe!

* * *

 _the stage darkens as the set changes. We're on a street that Crybaby's walking down. She in unsure of herself, and singing._

 **Crybaby:** I don't give a fuck about you anyways 

Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you? 

You never share your toys or communicate 

I guess I'm just a play date to you

 _runs onto her bed as her house slides on. She picks up a picture, holds it up, and starts singing again._

 **Crybaby:** Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say 

When I try to talk you're always playing board games

 _rolls over_

I wish I had monopoly over your mind

 _rolls over_

I wish I didn't care all the time

 _takes out her phone, plays a message_

 **Johnny: (offstage)** Hey Bae, I can't wait to see you later! You've got a ticket to Paradise waiting!

 **Crybaby:**

We're just playing hide and seek 

It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you 

I don't want to play no games 

I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you

 _picks up photo, stares at it cruelly, but also longingly._

I don't give a fuck about you anyways 

Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you? 

You never share your toys or communicate 

I guess I'm just a play date to you

 _She gets up, after reading a text. The contents are unknown, but it leaves her confused_

Ring around the rosy 

I never know, I never know, what you need

Ring around the rosy, 

I wanna to give you, wanna to give you, what you need

 _da-da da-da-da, da-da da-da-da_

 **Johnny:** Babe? Please come over, we can talk about this?

 _she hangs up, walks towards the door. As the set changes from her room to Johnny's front door, she sings to herself_

 **Crybaby:**

I don't give a fuck about you anyways 

Whoever said I gave a shit 'bout you? 

You never share your toys or communicate 

I guess I'm just a play date to you

 _She hesitates for a moment, then knocks **.**_

 **Johnny:** Babe?

 **Crybaby:** You know I give a fuck about you everyday

Guess it's time that I tell you the truth 

If I share my toys, will you let me stay? 

Don't want to leave this play date with you

 _He smiles, and lets her in. The room darkens._

* * *

 **Authors Note: I'M BACK AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA BE GONE FOR A FREAKING LONG TIME AGAIN! I'll be surprised if I didn't get twenty thousand reviews saying "Disney, where have you been?" "Disney, It's been ten months" "Disney, I want to know about Crybaby's Story, come back" "Disney, UPDATE NOW!" Well, let's just say Writer's Block is a jerk, I have tons of trouble with focus, and school is a jerk. And before you say "Disney, you had an entire summer, and don't say SU was distracting you, you know we had nothing" you are totally right, and I should stop making** **excuses. I hope this chapter sufficed, and I hope these reviews are positive, I haven't looked.**

 **A ghost: Aww, thanks! Hope you like this one!**

 **Fanfiction'BoutPJIsLife: Yeah, about that good luck with writers block thing... At least it's here now! Also, have you heard The Lightning Thief Musical! It's amazingly accurate! If you haven't listen to it now! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
